Jimmy Darling
James "Jimmy" Darling is the illegitimate son of Dell Toledo and Ethel Darling. He is a main character in ''American Horror Story: Freak Show. ''His condition, ectrodactyly, earned him the stage name Lobster Boy. He is portrayed by Evan Peters, who also portrays Kit Walker. Background Jimmy's deformity has been exploited all his life, beginning with paid admission to the spectacle of his birth. Personality and Appearance Jimmy has short, dirty blonde hair. He favors wearing a white tank top with overalls or motorcycle leathers. Jimmy has a strong affection for his fellow freaks and is loyal to those close to him. However, he despises those who see his kind as nothing more than freaks and fights for their acceptance as regular people. Story The 'monsters' of Elsa's freak show consider themselves family but that had a more literal meaning for Jimmy, with his strongman father, bearded mother, and hermaphrodite stepmother. He was handsome and rebellious. With gloved hands he was quite the charmer of young women. Ungloved he supplemented his income by offering unique sexual services to the desperate local housewives. He was disappointed in the failing sideshow business and angered by society's treatment of his kind. He wanted to leave the carnie life and live off the land. However, after saving the twins from arrest by slitting the throat of a detective, he rallied the carnies into a greater bond. With the police on high alert for one of their own as well as the one responsible for a spree of murder and kidnapping, Jimmy became worried about covering up his crimes and remorseful about taking a life. He began to consider a more compassionate and civil approach to seeking society's acceptance. With the aid of Paul andEve, he inters the detective's dismembered body for incineration, and secures the policeman's badge to find another means of disposal. Jimmy shot down Dandy Mott's desire to join the troupe by assuring him that it wasn't the life for him and expressing envy for Dandy's affluence and lack of deformity. He was far more encouraging to Dot whom, after Bette revealed her inability to carry a tune, he encouraged to overcome stage-fright and sing with a voice that made both her sister and employer turn green with jealousy. In his efforts at societal integration, Jimmy brought his fellow freaks into Jupiter for lunch at the local diner. This didn't go over well with the staff and patrons and things just got worse at the arrival of Dell, who chastised them for the public spectacle's detriment to box office. Jimmy's recalcitrance only resulted in a public beating. Humiliated, Jimmy sought the aid of Elsa in taking Dell down. He secured her trust by confessing his murder of the detective to protect the twins and played to her vanity by revealing the subordinate billing Dell gave her on the show's fliyr. They conspired to frame Dell for the murder by planting the badge in his trailer. Unfortunately, the strongman caught wind of the plan and turned the tables, resulting in the arrest of Meep. The geek's arrest, subsequent murder in a jail cell, and disposal at the fairgrounds left Jimmy's spirit broken. After the arrival of fortune teller Maggie Esmerelda, Jimmy appears to be smitten with her. He attempts to kiss her but she denies his advance. Embarrassed, he chastises himself for hoping that a normal girl, especially one so beautiful, could love a "freak" like him. In the following episode, "Bullseye", when Maggie asks him to run away with her, the two kiss and he agrees to go anywhere with her, but only after he first visits Dandy. Jimmy visits Dandy Motts' house where he sees the twins, who are eating a banana split on the couch. Gloria states that "twins can leave whenever they want." With this in mind, Jimmy tells the the twins that they know something isn't right with Dandy and that they should come back to the Freak Show with him. Bette, who is in love with Dandy, doesn't want to leave as she has been living luxuriously. Dot convinces her to leave and they leave with Bette saying "I choose my sister, always." Back at the Freak Show, Jimmy performs a song for Elsa, which he demands be in the show. Then after Elsa says, "Remember who you're talking to," he replies, "I know exactly who I'm talking to: a liar." He confronts her about the twins and Elsa says they "ran off" but Jimmy is quick to remark and says, "We heard your story, I think it's time we heard theirs." The twins walk out and tell Jimmy he misunderstood them and that Elsa did it as a favor for them. Jimmy is shocked by this and returns to his tent were he is seen cuddling with Maggie. Maggie brings up running away and says "they're never going to leave this place" but Jimmy says "they will, it's just not the right moment." Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Casanova Category:Related to Villain Category:Mutants Category:Victims Category:Selfless